dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Cooler
Future Cooler is the alternate timeline counterpart of Cooler and an antagonist in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Biography Future Cooler appears in one of the stories in which the Z Fighters go to the aid of Future Trunks in his struggle with Future Majin Buu. Using the Big Gete Star as his vehicle, Future Cooler goes to New Namek in order to find the Namekian Dragon Balls. Future Cooler sends out the Meta-Cooler command unit and an army of weaker Meta-Coolers to find the Dragon Balls. After Meta-Cooler is defeated, he reports to Future Cooler, revealing that Goku, the one who defeated his brother Future Frieza, is on New Namek. Future Cooler personally heads out with the Meta-Coolers to fight Goku, but he and his army are defeated by Goku and the Z Fighters. Future Cooler and Future Broly are soon taken control of by Future Babidi. Both help Future Babidi to find the Namekian Dragon Balls, but they fail due to the Z Fighters being on New Namek as well. Both Future Cooler and Future Broly then accompany Future Babidi when he returns to Earth, and they are defeated in the climactic final battle with the Z Fighters. In the midst of this epic battle, Future Babidi steals the Dragon Balls. Not needed anymore, Future Babidi betrays Future Broly and Future Cooler. Future Cooler's rage frees him from Future Babidi's control and he attacks the sorcerer, so Future Babidi has Future Super Buu to absorb Future Broly and Future Cooler. Thus, Buu becomes even more powerful. In one of the possible endings, after Future Cooler gets the first three Namekian Dragon Balls from the Z Fighters on New Namek, he launches a vicious attack: Meta-Coolers surround the Z Fighters, and ultimately defeat them. They go on the attack the other villages and take the Dragon Balls. Future Cooler's wish gives the Big Gete Star limitless energy, thus Future Cooler truly becomes the strongest in the universe, his unlimited power ensuing that his dominion would truly be eternal. Power His base form is to be stronger than Future Frieza was at the time of his death; he is able to hold his own with Goku's Super Saiyan form for a short time using only base form. Under Future Babidi's control, Future Cooler is way stronger than his present counterpart. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of ''ki attack. *'Supernova' – Future Cooler creates a large orange and red Death Ball and throws it at his opponent. Transformations Base This form is Future Cooler's true form. It is similar to Frieza's fourth form, but he is taller and has purple and white color. He has red stripes under his eyes and does not have a triangular spot on his chest like Frieza. Final Form Like his alternate counterpart, Future Cooler manages to transform into a fifth form. He gets taller and four horns on his head grows out and forms a crown. He gets shoulder bows, and two small spike grows from his back and two blades from the armbows. He gets blue spots on his legs and arms and his tail gets a white spike. His face is covered in a mouth cover that almost cover his face, except his red eyes without pupils. He appears in this form to fight against the Z Fighters. Majin Future Cooler The state Future Cooler is in for most of the game, except for when he first arrives on New Namek and in what-if scenarios where he breaks free from Future Babidi. Like Piccolo and Future Broly, Future Cooler does not gain the Majin mark on his forehead while in this form. Trivia *Because all the Z Fighters from his timeline, except Future Trunks, were all killed by the Red Ribbon Androids, Future Cooler dies much later than his present counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Future Characters Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains